<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix Light by NivosusWhitefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370243">Phoenix Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivosusWhitefox/pseuds/NivosusWhitefox'>NivosusWhitefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivosusWhitefox/pseuds/NivosusWhitefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world Harry is given a chance to go back to when it all went wrong, armed with magic and knowledge he plans to change things for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was burning. Harry was as sure of that as he was that there was nothing he could do about it where he kneeled. Betrayed and imprisoned by those he’d saved for doing what they wanted of him. He was stripped of everything his name, his possessions, and his magic due to runes carved into him.</p>
<p>His prison being the worst Azkaban had to offer. He was chained to the roof of the prison with three pointed ‘claws’ forming a ward which kept him alive. Left exposed to the elements without any clothing or sustenance.</p>
<p>From his cell he watched as the world burned literally. Between the magical populations isolationism and the non-magical populations pollution of the world it was burning. Wizards and witches unaware of science had no clue about the ozone layer so when the pollution finally ate it all they were left unprotected.</p>
<p>It was sudden and unexpected as the sun hit the unprotected Earth and started boiling the sea. It hit the America’s first scorching the ground and burning all it hit to ash. Within 24 hours all were dead except the magical creatures born of fire and Harry himself.</p>
<p>Harry kneeled atop his prison under the scorching sun his skin boiling and his insides melting. His flesh rippling as he healed as quickly as he was hurt, leaving no sign that he’d been burned only for it to blister and peel once more. During the night’s he was exposed to the freezing chill of space freezing as he’d burned in the day.</p>
<p>And so Harry was tortured day and night for a week straight before something changed. It was the middle of the day the sun right above him flames licking along his burning flesh when it happened. Suddenly in a bright flash he was surrounded by large beautiful birds all in varying shades of red, gold, and orange.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the honor of all the phoenixes in existence to bestow their presence upon me?” Harry asked his voice going from smooth to gravely and back as he spoke due to it burning and healing. One phoenix flew in front of him and landed before him “the world burns trapped one and it should not be so” it spoke it’s voice making him think of a campfire. Harry studied the phoenix before replying “and I cannot do a thing as you can see Fawkes.”</p>
<p>The phoenix, who was indeed Dumbledore’s former companion, trilled sadly. “You shouldn’t be here either” Fawkes spoke once more “the world is wrong, events occurred that should not have.” Harry looked at Fawkes wide eyed “you mean something tampered with the world?” he asked showing his hidden intelligence.</p>
<p>“Indeed young one” the phoenix replied “someone forced a seer into giving a prophecy before it’s time.” Harry looked at him shocked “someone broke fate and shattered reality?” he asked in a deathly shocked voice. “We don’t know who, but yes” Fawkes replied “we have a plan though.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling I’m not going to like where this is going” Harry said with a wry smirk. “We can rewind time to before the prophecy was spoken” Fawkes said “however that will not do anything unless someone can break it before it comes to pass.”</p>
<p>“And there’s the other shoe” Harry said dryly “let me guess my mind and magic get dropped into my younger body?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, but not just yours” Fawkes replied as all the phoenixes perked up “we all return to what we once were.” Harry looked at all the large birds “one human and a hundred phoenixes sure we have enough?” Fawkes let out an amused trill at the boy’s comment “it will take a day for the ritual as it needs equal parts solar and lunar light.”</p>
<p>“What effects will this ritual have on me?” Harry questioned him. “Other than sending you back it will connect you to all of us” Fawkes said as he and the others aligned themselves around the young man in a seemingly random pattern “as such you will be granted immunity to all flames as well as control of the same.”</p>
<p>“So pyromancy” Harry said with a nod remembering the phrase from one of Dudley’s comics “anything else?” he asked warily. “You will also be granted our ability to control emotions through song” the phoenix said “as well as all knowledge we posses.”</p>
<p>Harry was in a state of shock at that, but nodded and noticed as the outer most phoenixes began to glow. Slowly the glow trickled inward, sparks of fire jumping between the birds, as the glow engulfed Fawkes the sparks from the inner most hit Harry. As one the phoenixes began to sing the glow growing slightly brighter as runes etched into the onyx roof of the prison.</p>
<p>The sparks hitting Harry turned into full on licks of fire, but they didn’t burn and instead made the flames on him into theirs. He noted that he felt no pain now and in fact was not even sweating anymore as he realized that the flames protected him from burning. Harry felt the flames seep into his body slowly over the next few hours and as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon they hit his magical core.</p>
<p>The glow of all the phoenixes engulfed Harry and from his core his magic leaked into it slowly as it seeped out the glow changed to green. The center of the glow was a deep emerald green and as it traveled outward changed to a light lime green. All through the night the phoenixes sang and as the sun rose Harry’s own voice joined their musical trills.</p>
<p>“Oh eternal flame we call upon thee to bless our path” Harry sang matching in time with the phoenix song “gather the flame and send us back, save those who knew not what they wrought.”</p>
<p>“Oh river of time we call upon thee to bless our path” he continued as the birds sang “gather your waters and send us back, to save the waters that boiled under their folly.”</p>
<p>These words were repeated over and over as the hours slowly trudged by until the sun once more reached it’s zenith. As it did so the phoenix song and Harry’s voice reached it’s apex and in a burst of green glowing flames Azkaban which had weather it all crumbled. The flames receded into a small blinding pinprick of light before it all happened in reverse.</p>
<p>~Scenes flashed as time rewound things slowly returned the flames died out and with a roar all went black~</p>
<p>-13 years ago-</p>
<p>Harry jerked awake his eyes flashing brightly before he let out a pained whimper. “Fuck that hurt” he said before slapping his hand over his mouth “holy shit I sound like a girl.” His voice was the same pitch but it was underlined by a tinkling trill that made it sound very sweet. “Wait where am I?” he asked as he looked around before spotting someone he thought he’d never see again.</p>
<p>As he sat on his bed he looked across the room at the snoring form of his best friend Ron. Tears trekked down his cheek as he remembered seeing the other fall to a blasting curse as he and the others defended him from the aurors. “Okay definitely the burrow” he said quietly as he recognized the layout “now when am I?”</p>
<p>He got up and went to the foot of his bed where his trunk sat and flipped it open and started to look through it. “Okay books from first year, but none from second and no map” he mumbled to himself as he closed it all up “so summer before second year.”</p>
<p>Harry moved to the bed and sat down closing his eyes. ‘Harry can you hear me?’ a voice called into his mind ‘yes I hear you Fawkes’ he sent back. ‘As I’m sure you’ve figured out we have arrived before your second year’ Fawkes spoke into his mind ‘as such you will have many years to make the necessary changes.’</p>
<p>‘But what about the prophecy? won’t it still be spoken?’ he asked ‘it already has been, as soon as you woke.’ Harry rubbed his temples before his eyes snapped open ‘I don’t need my glasses’  he said through the bond shocked ‘I would have warned you but I wasn’t sure if the ritual would fix your eyesight as you were returning to your younger body.’</p>
<p>Harry nodded his head knowing that his thoughts would translate through the bond. He started to think about what he remembered happening second year and how he could change events. First he needed to be sure Lockhart never set foot in the school and then he needed to get the diary away from Ginny.</p>
<p>A thought suddenly hit Harry ‘does my control of fire extend to fiend fire?’ he asked along the bond. ‘Indeed and actually as a magical fire you can even absorb it into your being’ Fawkes informed him. ‘Can phoenixes do that?’ he asked having never heard of this ability, he heard a trill of laughter through the bond ‘we produce fiend fire on our burning days.’</p>
<p>Harry was a bit shocked by this information before nodding and filing it away as he knew that it could destroy the diary and the other horcruxes. As he relaxed he thought about other things that he wanted to change, deaths that needn’t be and love never explored. That last one angled at those he never told his feelings to.</p>
<p>He drifted into slumber, peaceful for the first time in a long time.</p>
<p>-same time, location unknown-</p>
<p>A shadowed figure watched as the seer burst into green flames after speaking the last words of the prophecy. The figures shadowed eyes flashed white as he watched the flames peter out leaving only a pile of ash. “That was unexpected” the figure said in a tone that gave away no emotion. Before he swept from the room his voluminous robes swirling as if he were underwater.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry awoke the next morning he sat up quickly and looked around jerkily before remembering what had occurred. His head jerked to the door as it opened only to reveal Ron in a towel with wet hair obviously returning from the shower. The ginger haired boy didn’t notice that Harry was awake as he dropped the towel to the floor giving him a good look at the boy’s nude form.</p>
<p>Harry laid down slowly and closed his eyes just enough to look like he was still asleep as he watched Ron move around his room. He was thankful his body hadn’t hit puberty yet otherwise he’d be painfully hard. Ron seemed to be in no hurry to dress as he rifled through his closet his ass slowly swaying as he does.</p>
<p>Ron moved and placed his clothes on his bed giving Harry another good look at his genitals along with the slight dusting of red pubes. ‘Didn’t know he hit puberty this early’ he thought as he watched his friend and crush move over to a set of drawers where he kept his underwear and socks. He had to bite back a moan as Ron bent over, giving him a good look at his pink untouched hole and the back of his balls, as he slid on his briefs.</p>
<p>Ron than moved over to his bed and pulled on his trousers and shirt before moving towards him. “Harry time to wake up” he said as he gently shook him and keeping up his act he let out a fake yawn. Harry blinked his eyes open and sat up stretching “morning Ron” he said making sure to sound groggy.</p>
<p>“You alright mate?” Ron asked as normally Harry would have been up long before him. “Yeah, just had a bad dream and took awhile to get back to sleep” he said waving off the red heads worry. “Well the shower should be open and breakfast should be done soon” Ron said as he headed over to his bed and grabbed the newest edition of Which Broomstick? And started flicking through it.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and stood with a stretch his shirt riding up and flashing his smooth and flat stomach as he  headed out the door and down the stairs. He quickly stripped and climbed into the shower standing there for a bit and enjoying the warm water running over him. As he washed he didn’t hear anything over the water and thus was startled when the door slammed open and the twins entered in a hurry laughing their heads off as they shut the door.</p>
<p>Harry quickly covered his crotch and let out a loud cough to get their attention causing their eyes to widen. “Sorry Harry” one of them said with a shrug though neither looked apologetic as their eyes roved over his naked form. He blushed under their gaze making the boys two years his senior smirk and move towards him slowly stripping.</p>
<p>“We missed our showers this morning” the one on the left said “hope you don’t mind us joining” the other finished. With that the naked teens climbed in sandwiching the preteen between them causing him to blush redder then their hair. “I don’t think he does Gred” said the one pressed to his front as he cupped the blushing boys cheek.</p>
<p>Harry let out a light whimper at the touch very aware of the twin’s identical cocks pressing into his stomach and lower back respectively. “Is that right Forge?” the one behind him said as his hand ran along the boy’s neck “maybe that’s why he didn’t lock the door. Hearing this Harry’s eyes widened at not remembering the lock as his head was tilted back by the one to his front.</p>
<p>“Is he right Harrykins did you want us to join you?” he asked as he leaned down until there was barely a hairs width between their lips. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as he felt his hands being moved from his crotch as the twin behind him slid his free hand under them to cup him. “Forge asked you a question, it’s rude not to answer” he admonished with a chuckle as he lightly groped Harry’s genitals.</p>
<p>Harry just let out a moan and closed the gap kissing the twin before him and throwing his arms around his neck. “I’ll take that as a yes” George said as he broke the kiss and caressed the still bright red Harry’s cheek. “Now I’m jealous” Fred pouted as he continued groping Harry “don’t I get a kiss?”</p>
<p>The raven haired boy blushed harder, but tilted his head to the side allowing Fred to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. As quickly as they came the twins were gone leaving a heavily blushing Harry to finish his shower. He managed to get his blush under control by the time he was done and trekked back to Ron’s room with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.</p>
<p>Not seeing Ron he shrugged and dropped his towel and moved to his trunk pulling out his clothes he got dressed and headed down. True to his friend’s words breakfast was just being served as he sat down at the table with the Weasley’s. The twins gave him a look that made him blush lightly as he started grabbing food.</p>
<p>“As I was saying your letters arrived today so we’ll be going to Diagon Alley after we’re done eating” spoke Mrs. Weasley. They all made noises of acknowledgment as they continued eating. Harry all the while tried to ignore the unsubtle looks being sent his way by a blushing Ginny while returning the actual subtle ones sent by the twins.</p>
<p>After breakfast Mrs. Weasley had them all gather in the living room and had Percy demonstrate the floo for Harry. Deciding to avoid his trip in Knockturn Alley he made sure to pronounce it as well as possible and was caught by Percy as he shot out the other end. The twins followed after and took Harry off his hands so he could catch Ron and Ginny who were prone to getting dizzy.</p>
<p>Harry giggled lightly as they tickled him sneaking in light gropes until he batted them off him and stood under his own power. Shortly after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped through and led them out of the floo room in the Leaky Cauldron. They were meeting Hermione and her parents at the bank so they all followed behind her like a pack of ducklings.</p>
<p>As soon as Hermione saw them she flung herself at Harry for a hug before doing the same to Ron. “Hello to you too Hermione” Harry said with a chuckle that made the others feel warm. They headed into the bank Harry splitting off to got to a different teller to handle his business with Hermione’s parents going to exchange money.</p>
<p>“Greetings master goblin may your gold overflow” Harry spoke using the knowledge he’d gained to speak in Gobbledygook. The goblin’s eyes widened slightly but it still responded in kind “State your business” it said afterwards without the usual sneer they gave to wizards and witches. “I wish to make a withdraw from my vault” Harry said quickly followed by asking to speak with his account manager on the suggestion of a phoenix that called itself Blaze.</p>
<p>“Key” the goblin demanded and Harry handed it over. After inspecting it the goblin nodded and calling over another goblin “take Mr. Potter to his vault and then to his account manager.” The smaller goblin nodded and quickly led Harry to the carts.</p>
<p>“May I ask a question?” Harry asked the goblin as they climbed in. “What?” the goblin asked in a submissive tone. “Why are you so much smaller than the others?” he asked and got a chuckle in reply. “Because I’m still quite young by goblin standards” he replied “I’m still a teen.”</p>
<p>Harry was surprised by this fact “I wasn’t aware that goblins aged differently to us” he said with an interested tone just realizing that the cart wasn’t moving as fast as it had when he came with Hagrid. “We have twice the life span as most witches and wizards” the goblin replied as he steered the cart. “Just wondering but I thought these had only one speed” Harry said to the goblin that he actually found to be quite nice.</p>
<p>The goblin let out a barking laugh “let me guess you came here with Hagrid?” the goblin asked. “Yes...” he said trailing off starting to see where this was going. “After learning of his issues with speed we have a rule to go as fast as possible” it said laughing some more “it’s all in good fun though.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled a bit at the news and continued to chat with the goblin learning much about them. They quickly arrived at his vault and the goblin opened it. Harry’s eyes widened and he laughed as he saw that along with all his money were several phoenixes along with all the horcruxes. “Tell me what is the stance of goblins on horcruxes?” Harry asked the goblin as he walked into the vault.</p>
<p>The goblin’s nose wrinkled like he smelled something foul “that they are the most abominable things to ever exist” it replied sourly. “Good these objects were gathered by the phoenixes” Harry said as he carried them over “they are horcruxes created by Voldemort.”</p>
<p>The goblin revealed his sharp teeth in a snarl “we have nothing ready to dispose of them” it said with a disappointed head shake. “Can you create fiend fire?” Harry asked the goblin making it’s eyes widen. “Of course! Why didn’t we ever think to just burn them” he said and grabbed a bag meant for dark objects found inside the vaults. Harry placed them inside before gathering the funds needed for his supplies.</p>
<p>“You should know before hand that three of those items belonged to the Hogwarts founders” Harry said as they climbed back into the vault. The goblin looked back at him “which items?” it asked as the founders were goblin friends. “The diadem, the cup, and the locket” Harry informed as the rode up companionably.</p>
<p>“A shame that we can’t destroy the horcruxes without damaging the vessels beyond repair” he commented. “Would it be possible for a phoenix to be there when it occurs?” Harry asked the goblin. “We might be able to arrange it why?” the goblin asked wondering how that could be any help.</p>
<p>“Phoenixes produce fiend fire when they burn and as such can absorb it” Harry informed the goblin. “How do you know this when you are not but a child?” the goblin asked getting a wry smirk from the boy. “Only in body” Harry replied to him and explained what was done for him.</p>
<p>As they reached the lobby he was approached by the Weasley matriarch “all set Harry?” she asked. “Actually I was told I needed to speak with my account manager” Harry replied with a confused tone giving the goblin with him a side long look. “Oh would you like me to get your school things for you then?” she asked knowing that being summoned by a goblin was no laughing matter.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and they once more parted ways as he was led through the maze like halls of the bank. They reached a door which sported a plaque which read ‘Acct. Manager Bloodclaw’ below which was the Potter coat of arms. His goblin escort knocked loudly and opened the door for Harry when a voice called out for them to enter.</p>
<p>“Heir Potter to see you manager Bloodclaw” he said in his submissive tone once more. “You may go” Bloodclaw said to the goblin in a firm yet not unkind tone as he motioned for Harry to sit. As he sat a phoenix at least twice Fawkes’s size appeared and perched on the back of his chair. “How may I assist you this day Heir Potter?”</p>
<p>“My companion Blaze here suggested that I have an inheritance test done” he said motioning at the large golden bird with red tips on his wings. Bloodclaw nodded and pulled out a half filled potion bottle along with a piece of parchment. “Fill the rest with your blood” the older goblin ordered and handed Harry an athame with the Gringotts seal on it.</p>
<p>He cut his palm and let his blood drip into the potion bottle after which he held it up to blaze who healed it with his tears. Bloodclaw swirled the bottle the formerly blue potion turning a bright violet color before he placed the parchment over it and carefully flipped them. The potion soaked into the parchment and after a few minutes flashed brightly before black writing appeared on it’s light purple surface.</p>
<p>Nomine: Harold James Hyacinthus Potter<br/>Pater: James Charlus Rigel Potter<br/>Mater: Lily Jane Potter nee Evans<br/>Matrina: Alice Marie Longbottom<br/>Patrinus: Sirius Orion Black</p>
<p>Inherited through paternal line</p>
<p>Heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter<br/>Heir to the most ancient and most noble house of Peverell<br/>Heir to the royal house of Gryffindor<br/>Heir to the royal house of Hufflepuff</p>
<p>Inherited through maternal line</p>
<p>Heir to the house of Evans (squib line)<br/>Heir to the royal house of Ravenclaw (squib line)</p>
<p>Inherited through other means</p>
<p>Heir to the ancient and noble house of Black (Patrinus)<br/>Heir to the royal house of Slytherin (conquest)<br/>Phoenix Lord (unknown ritual)</p>
<p>Inherited abilities</p>
<p>Animagus- requires training<br/>Parsletongue- passive<br/>Parsel magic- requires training<br/>Pyromancy- requires training<br/>Metamorphmagus- partially trained</p>
<p>Inherited properties</p>
<p>Potter Manor- Southern Wales<br/>Peverell Manor- Isle of Wight<br/>Black Manor- London<br/>Evans Cottage- Godric’s Hollow<br/>Gryffindor Castle- Port of Ness<br/>Slytherin Castle- Isle of Man<br/>Ravenclaw Castle- Cork<br/>Hufflepuff Castle- Coleford<br/>Hogwarts- Scottland</p>
<p>Inherited vaults</p>
<p>Gryffindor- vault 001<br/>Slytherin- vault 002<br/>Ravenclaw- vault 003<br/>Hufflepuff- vault 004<br/>Peverell- vault 020<br/>Black- vault 711<br/>Lestrange- vault 102<br/>Potter- vault 687<br/>Evans- vault 800</p>
<p>Harry read through it aware of some of the information while only his connection to the phoenixes stopping him from going into shock from the rest. “That is quite a bit more than expected” he said as he looked it over. “I believe I just moved up in rank” Bloodclaw said with a sharp pointed grin “wonder who will be assigned as my assistant.”</p>
<p>Harry looked up “can I make a recommendation?” he asked the goblin. “They’re your vaults” Bloodclaw said with a nod to the boy. “The goblin who escorted me” he said when prompted “he was very agreeable and quite knowledgeable.”</p>
<p>Bloodclaw nodded and wrote a note to request him when he reported the days events. “Can I get copies of the ledgers to look through?” Harry requested of his account manager. “Of course” Bloodclaw said as he tapped a button on his desk and called for the ledgers of the other families and turned to his filing cabinet and pulled out the Potter ledger.</p>
<p>“Here’s the Potter ledger” he said after copying it passing the copy to him. Harry nodded and waited patiently until a knock sounded at the door and a goblin entered carrying the other ledgers. Bloodclaw quickly made copies before filing away the originals handing Harry a specially made briefcase to carry them in.</p>
<p>He thanked the goblin for his time and headed back the way he came Blaze having flashed away at the completion of the meeting. He was met in the lobby by Arthur Weasley who smiled and told him the rest were heading to the bookstore last as there was quite a crowd. The two of them headed that way either to join the others in waiting or to meet them on their exit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>